five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
(Creepypasta)Frycat
Written By: SpringThing14 This is based on my series Five Nights at Frisky's. Enjoy!:) I always liked those animatronic bands as a kid. You know, ones like Chuck E Cheese, Show Biz, and the more high-budget ones at Disney World. I'm older now, and work as a babysitter. I work like any babysitter would work. I would watch the kids, then have their parents pay me. Once I watched a pair of quadruplets for about 6 hours in July, and got $200. Just watching one of them was like guiding a bunch of half brained people through a traffic jam. It was money well earned. But that experience isn't what this is all about. Something else happened that I don't like thinking about, yet I still have thoughts and nightmares about it. Just to make things clear, my name is Jackson, and this is the story of the scariest night of my life. So here's the beginning. One Saturday morning, I got a call from some woman who lived about 6 miles away from me. She asked if I could watch her two kids, Mike and Tina. I accepted, and she told me what time to come over and the address. I said I would be there at 5:00, even though she would probably be leaving around 5:15. She told me she was going to a friend's party. Well, it wasn't any normal party. It was one that was late and lasted until around 2:00 AM. So I was stuck here for the night. But I was happy because I would be getting paid $300, which meant it was worth it. So I got ready, and packed some things since it would be really late. But I probably wouldn't sleep. I'm that kind of guy who would rather stay up late and watch movies. I mean, I might take a nap or something, but I wouldn't actually sleep until Mike and Tina's parents got back home from their party. I think it was a party to celebrate one of their older nephews completing high school or something like that. So back to my part in the story, I drove over around 4:50. Also, while I'm thinking about it, I was taking a break year. I completed school, and am looking for a good college. So once I got to the house, I saw who I thought was Mike and Tina's mom. I was right. She welcomed me and told me to come inside. I agreed. I set my stuff down next to the door, and sat on the couch. She said they would be leaving right now so they could be there on time. They kissed their kids goodbye and told them to behave. You know, stuff you'd expect. I asked them what they wanted to watch, but they told me I could go wild and watch whatever I wanted, since they were playing. I decided I wouldn't watch any of the adult shows, since I knew they would probably overhear it. If you think it wouldn't be a big deal, let's just say even if they overheard 1 minute of the show they would be swearing in just about every one of their sentences. So I just decided to watch a comedy show on TV, which was more family friendly and didn't include too many swear words. As I was sitting down to chill out, I heard things that I don't think their parents would hear if they were here. I even heard what sounded like an alarm clock fall off of a shelf. I then instantly darted upstairs and followed the noise. It led me to Mike's Room, where he and Tina were playing a war game. Even though Tina was a girl, she seemed to be doing better than Mike, who I thought would be more into it. Also, you know how earlier I said I thought I heard an alarm clock fall? Well, I was right. I also saw they had made a big mess and even were even using their old Halloween candy to an advantage by tossing it everywhere. They also used dirty clothes and threw them at each other. They were all Mike's. Plus, if all of that sounded like a disaster, that's what I saw when I was only walking through the door. When I got a full glance, pillows were everywhere, crayon writing was all over the walls, and posters lied on the floor. It's like they are reverse children, and everything's the other way around. For example, in this case, Dirty is Clean and Clean is Dirty. Once they saw me, they froze and just stared. I said "What is this?!" Mike said they were just playing around, because they were bored and hungry. I asked if they had anything to eat, and they said no. I then asked if it was okay with their parents for me to take them out for dinner. Tina responded with "Yeah, she said you can take us out to eat, but that's it and nowhere else." I asked where they wanted to go. They both said at the same time, "FRISKY FRYCAT'S!" I knew what they were talking about. It was the new Frisky's, with more animatronics than their last location. I even heard they had two new animatronics. I said that we can go, and to go grab their coats. Also, this took place in late April, so there were still some chills in the air. I said we would walk there, since it wasn't that far. Now this is where my story really starts. We finally arrived. We walked inside, and were in an entrance hallway. I looked. They had a desk, where we would pay for our stay and our food. We walked up, and we were greeted by a women who looked like she was in her late 20s. She had bright blond hair, and a gray shirt saying "Frisky's Fry" on it. I told her the three of us would be here. It took the kids a few seconds to figure out what they wanted to eat. When I looked, I could see why. It looked like they served every type of Fast-Food and normal Diner food ever made. I decided to purchase a cheeseburger with cheese and lettuce, with ketchup and mustard. Of course, ketchup and mustard could be taken in some small packets that I saw on the counter for free. The kids ordered what I would expect of any kid. Except, I suppose these kids wanted a little bit of everything. They ordered Pepperoni Pizza, two mini slider burgers, medium fries, two Cokes, and would probably get some ice cream from the buffet. I told you, this place had everything. The women said my total cost would be $10.50, plus a tax of $1.25, which is a total of $11.75. Their mom already gave me the money, with $35 to be exact. I thanked her, and she said "You're welcome! Have fun!" Then, we walked in. The place was quite big. The roof looked higher on the inside than the outside. It wasn't super high, but was higher than the average one-story building. I looked around, and then wished this place existed when I was a kid. I saw rows and rows of tables, with kids coloring, talking, and munching food. A majority of the kids were standing right up close to the main stage, and cheering the animatronics on. I then looked up at the animatronics. I wondered what their names were, until I remembered. The kids had told me while we were walking here. I think we were a quarter of the way there when they did. I looked at Frisky Frycat. He was a peach colored cat animatronic with a peach body color. He had several brown stripes on his sides, and was wearing a yellow hat and bow tie. He also has a long tail and held a microphone. I suppose he was the main mascot, especially since it was called Frisky Frycat's Fry. Next, I looked at Polly The Parrot. He had some red feathers (obviously fake), and a long, yellow beak. Not ruining his role here, but it looks like he wanted to bite you. He also wore an apron with blue text. It said "YUM YUM!" on it. He also had yellow feet, and held an Ice Cream Cone. I think it's flavor was Strawberry, and it was a shiny pink plastic color, and same thing applied with the cone part of it (it was plastic). Then, I saw Porky the Pig. She was pink, and had several mud spots on her. She also wore a sun hat and had very slight buck teeth. I saw her with a guitar, yet I heard she switches instruments. This depended on what song she was doing. She also had some hard, metal-like black hooves. The kids also told me sometimes she squeals loudly. I thought I was done, but no, I wasn't. I looked over to a seemingly large arcade area. I think it's called "The Arcade Corner". It included what looked like an animatronic squirrel. I asked the kids if they knew who he was, and Tina said "That's Corny The Gamer Squirrel!". As I saw him walk around and watch children play games, I noticed he had a blue sweatshirt, with a yellow Pac-Man Symbol on it. He wore a red-colored winter looking hat, which by the way looked very real. I think it was. In fact, it looked like it was made out of real sheep or alpaca wool, then dyed red. His main color was brown, along with a large, furry, and bushy tail. I joked to my self saying "I wonder which kids got lost in there!". I also should mention he had two white and shiny buck teeth on his upper jaw. I asked again what he does, and again with Tina, answered "He watches kids play games. They can tell him there high score, and he memorizes it. Every hour or so, he gives off the leading results for each game". Speaking of which, there were about 20 Arcade Machines, along with some tossing games you can play and win a plushy, or you can just buy one. It's just that winning one gets it for you at no charge. Most of the games required 25¢. I told Mike and Tina to stay close, considering the fact that it was packed in here. Yet still, they ran off. I thought to my self "As long as I can see them." While they went to do who knows what, I decided to walk around the main area. I was interested in this Corny animatronic, so I walked up to him. He was watching some kids play games. I even saw a kid tell Corny his score. As I was walking, I saw another hallway. It said "3 Rooms of Fun!". I was curious to check it out. Then, I saw Mike and Tina run in there. I followed them, only to find 3 new rooms down the hallway. Some glowing letters above each room told what it was. There was the Jungle Forest, Adventure Arctic, and Fush's beach. I looked in Fush's beach, and my jaw dropped. It had a real swimming pool, with a children's section and an adults section. Tina and Mike were sad because they didn't have any swimming clothes. I decided to take a look at Fush's beach. I told the kids they could run free only in this area, and to promise not to tell their parents. So then, I walked into Fush's Beach. I saw the swimming pool, some tropical props, and some of the palm trees weren't even props at all. I looked over to what caught me the most. I saw a blue fish-like animatronic. I guessed that his name was Fush the Fish. He was sitting in a big lifeguard chair. I wanted to look around more, but I was worried about the kids. I then saw them run inside a place called the Adventure Arctic. I then walked inside, and then I saw what looked like a winter-themed indoor Playground. I looked around, and said to my self "How much money went into this place?". I was shocked at how much detail was put into everything in the room. I eventually saw a white igloo. It was probably the size of a kids bedroom. I decided to check it out, and when I did, I saw a penguin animatronic telling stories to the children, who were sitting on a red, green, and blue oval rug. But, guess who were there? Tina and Mike. They said his name was Pungy the Penguin. He was pretty cute, but I thought the legs made him look a little odd. I looked over to see a fireplace. It wasn't real, but that didn't matter. I'm pretty sure it was still very warm. Considering they were just sitting and not moving around, I would check out the other one. I walked out of the Adventure Arctic and then into the Jungle Forest. Once I walked in, I'm pretty sure adults would come in here. It was massive, with a real disco ball, a tree house, swings, giant slides, and so much more. I'm pretty sure there would be a bar here if kids weren't swinging in. Then, I saw another animatronic. Now, who was it, Manny? Matthew? No, wait, Marley! He was a rapper monkey who was at a DJ stand, spinning two discs. He was singing a rap about dental hygiene. I'm pretty sure he sang non-educational songs a lot though. He was wearing some cool black shades (glasses), and I would probably call him my favorite animatronic at the place. I decided I would get the kids so we could get our food. It probably wasn't ready yet, but it was a good idea to be ready. So I walked back to the Adventure Arctic to get them, and that happened at exactly the same time I called myself the stupidest person on Earth. All of the kids were there (I think), but not Tina or Mike. I ran everywhere looking for them, but still nothing. I think talking about me looking in every place guests were able to look would be boring to talk about, so I'll skip to the action part. After I looked for a long time, I thought maybe they went to play a game in the Arcade Corner. I went there, and looked at Corny again. But this time, he just stared at me. Not moving- just staring right at me. I got goosebumps, and slowly walked away. That was until I heard a heart-sinking phrase."Where are you going?" was what I heard from Corny. An electronic robot who store right at me and was only meant for certain things asked where I was going, like he knew I was there. I decided to give him a stare back, so I walked up to him, and stared. He said "What's the matter?". I nearly screamed. Then, he said "Don't walk away!" I walked as fast as I could until it happened. Corny swooped me back and bit my finger with his plastic yet strong teeth. I screamed in pain, and Corny chuckled, "Hehehe! I have them! Hehehe!" I swore, and ran right to a staff member. I went to a black man with curly brown hair. I said that Corny bit me, and showed him the mark Corny had made. He heard me scream, and believed me. He told everyone to leave the arcade corner immediately. One kid complained, "But I was so close to beating my high score!" But some people understood. I also informed the staff about the kids. I just said they instantly flew off, just so I wouldn't be called an idiot. But still, I agreed I was an idiot. He helped me look, and finally decided to ask some staff members. As we went through-no sign. Here I am, several hours later, around closing time. They said they probably were just wandering around. I knew they weren't though. He then said I had to leave, since it was closing time. Also, I should mention I took our meals as leftovers. But I wanted to stay and find them, so I came up with a plan. I hid somewhere in the darkness, where hey wouldn't see me. I imagined they assumed I left. Now, I am alone. Pure darkness. I decided to use a flashlight I had in my pocket. I keep one in there for precautionary measures, in case I ever needed light. But guess what? The flashlight didn't have any batteries. I must have forgotten to refresh it. So now, I was stuck, in the pure darkness, with these animatronics. I looked at Corny, and gave him the finger. But what I finally saw made me almost faint. I saw a room down in that staff only hallway. With the light on. I almost had a heart attack. I then heard some people, and some sounded like kids. I needed to see this. For whatever this was, I decided to throw my flashlight at a bad person if needed. I walked back in the room. Then, I found them. Mike and Tina were put in dog cages. Literally. In the room, there was also a man with a knife. I got my flashlight, and tossed it at his forehead. BOOM! He held it in pain. But he became man enough to get up and stab me. I thought this was it. My heart pounded as he raced toward me. Stab. The knife hit right on my arm, with the sharp point making my left arm bleed. It just kept bleeding. Then came stab two. This time, he aimed for my heart. I dodged it, but the knife did however hit my right shoulder. The pain was awful. Finally, he jumped on me with the knife, tackling me to the ground. I knew I was done for, until I was saved. Fush the Fish came in, and slapped the maniac. He was my new favorite animatronic now. Since Fush was more made of plastic, it hurt a lot more. I was now saved. It was a blessing. Fush then proceeded to walk out, and made a solute sign at me. I was shocked at how much he understood, but that was the least of my worries. I let Mike and Tina out of the crates. They told me that he was a cannibal. They said that I saved there life, and that he was going to tear them up for food at the closing time. I was glad, but we were stuck here now. So if what just happened scared you, everything you just read was the beginning. I held my arm in pain as I lead the kids out of the room. For some reason, I saw cameras in that room, plus some green-screens. I guessed that they were planning to use this room for pictures. Maybe the animatronics were even supposed to walk back here, or they were just added them into a photo. Me and the kids decided to go into Marley's Jungle. We did this because nobody would see the lights on in that room from the outside. Me and the kids were starving, so I took out our leftovers. But then, I remembered... we only knocked out that maniac. He is still alive. But I am carrying his knife in my pocket, so I think we should be okay. But he might always be able to get something from the kitchen. Also, just the thought of his face appearing in a pitch black hallway frightened me. We walked into the Jungle Forest, and I finally found a light switch. I flicked it, only to find it turned on the disco light. The kids hadn't seen Marley yet, so I showed them him. I decided we would go into the tree house to eat. But then, the thought came. We couldn't really eat our food, because it was cold. Great. Now we're tired, scared, AND hungry. I suppose we could eat the food cold, but in my honest opinion, I would skip food for 3 days if for those three days all the food in the world was cold. The kids agreed. Then, another thought hit. How did Fush move? Was he built to protect people? Maybe he was. Like I would know. The kids looked around the play area and loved it. They asked if they could play in it, and I said sure. I just assured them to be careful. As they played, I heard a noise. It sounded like something tumbled down. I wanted to see what it was, but that idiotic thing I did made me not do it. Then, I heard loud footsteps, probably from boots, walking towards our direction. I told the kids to be silent, as they played in the tube playground. I looked, and saw the same cannibal guy coming towards us. As I thought, he grabbed... a frying pan. Not a knife, a frying pan. Now, you're probably laughing, right? Well don't. A frying pan could kill a person. To be honest, we're in more danger than we were when he had the knife. I then pulled out the knife I took from him, and threw it straight at him. Miss. He than proceeded to pick it up as another weapon. He ran straight towards us, and I knew what I had to do now. Run. I ran straight behind the tree with the tree house on top. The maniac ran right towards me, and I proceeded to run again. This time, I just ran. We ran in circles, until Tina saved my life. Tina ran down here, and caught up with the maniac. Than, she kicked his butt. Literally. He turned to her, and she dogged an attack from the knife. She then kicked him in the nuts. This gave us enough time to run, and call the police. Also, I won't spoil if I get in trouble or not. Anyways, it wasn't even 10 PM. Maybe we would make it. Then, I called the police. While I talked, I probably told more lies about why we were in here and what I did in one minute than I have in my whole life. Multiply that by five. As I lied for the most part to the police, I heard some movement. It didn't sound like human movement though. It sounded more like... wind... and then I saw it. It looked to be 9 or 10 feet tall. It was a giant cat like shadow with glowing eyes, and looked like...a ghost. I can honestly say I peed my pants. It then "floated" towards me. I saw it pick up a chair, and it tossed it right at me. I was able to dodge the attack as it hit the wall. Then, I told the kids to hide in the kitchen. They agreed and ran in with fear. That was until they ran out, screaming. Before I could ask what happened, the ghost thing pulled me straight back. I landed on my back, and I was okay. But my back ached bad, and so did my butt. It's not supposed to be funny though. I may have even broken my tail bone. The kids were running everywhere, and while I got up, I looked at the stage. Frisky, Polly, and Porky were gone. The kids ran to me, and I thought we were doomed. Then, when I saw the maniac again, I sarcastically said to myself "Wow! It couldn't be better". But a miracle then happened. The ghost thing attacked the crazy guy. I thought we were safe, until... That demonic squirrel was standing next to me and the kids. He gave me a look I won't forget, and did nothing but scare the crap out of me. He chuckled "HEHEHEHE!!!". But next, our lives could have been saved. I heard a siren outside. The cops were here. They ran right into the door, and busted it down. I told the cops what happened. Now, for the epilogue. Thanks to my useful lying skills, Mike and Tina's parents never knew what happened. Neither did mine. We agreed to pretend that nothing happened. So, at the time I wrote this, a new Frisky's is opening up a mile from where I live, near Sea World. It's opening on February 10, 2016. Well, that's my story. Hopefully, this new place won't be so bad. Well, thanks for reading. See you guys later! I have something else to tell you... Category:Stories Category:SpringThing's Pages